A three-phase AC motor as a power source, a battery as an electric source, and an inverter for converting DC power source into three-phase AC power source are mounted on an electric vehicle or a hybrid electric vehicle. The three-phase AC motor and the battery are connected to each other via the inverter. The three-phase AC motor and the inverter are electrically connected to each other via an electric wire. The inverter and the battery are electrically connected to each other via the electric wire.
The electric wire for supplying three-phase AC power source to the three-phase AC motor is connected to a connector attached to a connector attachment of the inverter (for example, see PTL 1). The connector shown in PTL 1 includes: a terminal; a bolting chamber where an electrode of a connector attachment portion of the inverter and the terminal are fastened with a bolt; a cover for covering the bolting chamber; an interlock male terminal vertically extended from the cover; and an interlock female terminal extended vertically from the bolting chamber.
Further, in the connector shown in PTL 1, because high voltage is applied to the three-phase AC motor and the inverter, when the cover covers the bolting chamber, the interlock male and female terminals are connected to each other to permit conduction between the electrode and the terminal fitting.
However, in the connector shown in PTL 1, when the terminal fitting and the electrode are fastened with a bolt, there is a fear that a bolt-fastening tool may collide with the interlock female terminal and may damage the interlock female terminal.
In view of such a problem, the applicant of the present invention proposed a connector 101 shown in FIG. 7 (JP, Patent Application No. 2009-252686). The connector 101 includes: a terminal fitting 121; a bolting chamber 111 where an electrode 144 of a connector attachment portion 102 and the terminal fitting 121 are fastened with a bolt; a cover for covering the bolting chamber 111; a first interlock terminal 128 vertically extended from the cover 106; a second interlock terminal 139 provided in the bolting chamber 111, lower than the terminal fitting 121, and in between the terminal fittings 121.